Paradisus Purgatorium
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate. (:o) [¡español!] {Para Misari}
**Disclairmer:** Todo a Ishida Sui.

 **Nota:** Tabla Kinky- fandom_insano [LJ]

 **Advertencia: -** Lo usual. **  
-** ¿pWp? Juro que tenía uno medianamente pasable, pero me olvidé lol.  
 **-** intento de GL-smut

Temo el día que aborrezcan mis adjetivos, o en general mi narrativa, repetitiva ugh. (Yo se que lo es :[)

* * *

 **Paradisus Purgatorium**

 **.**

 **i (Eins):** **Hier kommt die Sonne.**

La señorita de hebras color transmutación eléctrica tiene dedos finos, como la seda, como los cortaplumas, como los palillos con los que se come _Ikizukuri_. Con uñas largas, curveadas en parábolas de dominios irreales, pintadas en carmín vital, románticas. Pero con yemas tiernas, suaves, dispuestas a arrancar las piezas de un tablero y llevarla sin violencia hasta a un jaque mate.  
Y es que con toda esa cortesía, nacida del vacío estriado, de realeza y sangre obispo vibrante; extiende y deja lucir su palma de muñeca de porcelana _embrujada_. Coge su mano, la envuelve despacio, aprieta (y la atrapa hasta que se siente embelesado por una deidad, del,mismísimo,averno), _y…_

 _(abre las puertas).  
"— __Oh no, no se moleste.  
Eso ha sido un presente,  
es que he tenido el gusto de conocerle.  
Pero, si así lo quiere….  
puedo,debo,hacerle una petición.  
Busque su libro favorito y lea para mí  
y, por favor, que sea un cuento para dormir.  
Que las tragedias son las miserias que todos han de eximir,  
las comedias son los dramas más violentos para sufrir  
y el horror, esta noche, puede ser una historia de hadas.  
Y la sentencia de nosotros dos,  
este cuento de –terror-amor,amor._"

Es la doncella con diadema de agujas inmarcesibles, impoluta (que si la quiere tocar, él, se mancha, se vuelve hambriento y pierde la cabeza. Más bien se la entrega como un obsequio u ofrenda), y camina por el lecho de los mortales sin ensuciarse, pavoneando su fisonomía empírea y su taxonomía ontológica.  
Contemplan sus –orbes-orquídeas, con desdén, el jardín del Edén. No le importa andar con sus zapatitos de cristal por sobre la tierra,las flores silvestres sin gracia, al contrario, ella las encuentra y las anhela con una delicadeza celestial, las mima con sus yemas de polvo interestelar  
(las riega, les canta, las protege del sol y de la lluvia ácida, les cuenta las _mil_ maravillas que vio en el mundo)  
y...  
(Y cuando llegan las doce en punto, sus zapatitos de cristal se pierden entre las malas malezas y sus yemas tiernas se machan con su esmalte favorito –ese que se escurre denso de entre sus garras)  
entonces las pisa. Con una sonrisa de medialuna difusa, nublada con la angustia grisácea-el hastío-, de que ninguna de esas rosas esté domesticada, dispuesta a adorarla así en la vida como en la muerte.

Puesto que Kamishiro Rize es la sacerdotisa del valle florecido, el purgatorio de corderos tiznados, la eminencia en el campo de los lirios blancos. (Empero no hay flora que resista la pureza de su tierra. Y una reina sin súbditos, es como la flor más ponzoñosa, sin un amante que aprecie su belleza letal.)

 **.**

 **ii (Zwei):** **Hier kommt die Sonne.**

El hada madrina, tiene una pluma–barita mágica de tinta– roja y un par de alas translúcidas iridiscentes. Las que la llevan hasta el celeste cielo y en donde se cuelga de las ramas-nubes del árbol de la vida,para observar a las marionetas _ínfimasinfernales_ dramatizar otra página más de la divina comedia costumbrista _._

Pero es todo tan ordinario, tan trivial, tan _costumbrista_ , que termina por destripar las hojas del libro imprescindible y repudiar los poemas que su pluma escribe. Suspirando aburrimientos tristes, hundiendo las garritas de astilla floral en la madera podrida, arrancando el fruto prohibido de la bóveda celestial. _Y todo suena tan conocido. Tan aburrido._ Un cuento que un búho dejó caer, y voló cobarde,desconsiderado,patético dejando huecos abismales en sus (las del hada) ramas. Un cuento que una madre solitaria,embustera, _madre_ escribió para alimentar(se) el vacío (¿del hada? _No_ ). Un cuento que ella misma recogería entre sus infantiles _espolones_ y le daría al ave insectívora –la que la crió como su propio pichón– para que lo leyera. Un cuento que lo leería hasta el hartazgo y sería la musa de sus más atroces prosas.  
Y aunque encuentre a esas malas palabras una cuna de jaulas maternas y el cálido amparo de asfixia paternal, se ha convertido en un insípido libro infantil, con versos trillados y rimas sin gracia. Y su musa es caprichosa, hambrienta de filosofías modernas y codicia probar nuevos trazos, nuevos matices, nuevos lienzos.

Así que un día mientras a Eto le gana costumbre de observa a las pequeñas hormigas de carne y hueso, y a las grandes hormigas caníbales, hay una abeja reina observando el hormiguero. Logra contemplar algo inédito,algo que se distingue bien entre todas las hormigas vulgares pues sus colores vibrantes iluminan el lugar y patitas negruzcas de escamas que brillan _como el metal,como el petróleo,como el veneno_ y un par de alas membranosas,translucidas,tornasoladas guardadas (pues la realeza siempre guarda los diamantes para ocasiones de élite). Se confunde entre las hormigas pues mientras gorjea las prosas fantásticas –horrorosas– (esas que la tal ninfa Sen Takatsuki escribe, _apreciayrepudia_ ).  
Sin embargo las hormigas notan su belleza como algo divino, sus colores brillantes enceguecen las canicas oculares y se embelesan hasta ignorar las patitas de aguijón tóxico (las más pequeñas, las más grandes aseguran de no toparse con la reina-calamidad). Y la abeja-reina bate sus alas dejando restos estelares y soledad, y poliniza flores silvestres de tierras laicas con sus hormigas pequeñas todas trilladas, sin gusto y las otras más grandes trilladas, cobardes. La avispa reina se muere –se asfixia– de la monotonía del paraíso –de la soledad–.

Y el hada piensa que la entiende, que empática con su dolor.  
Y anhela algo…  
Una musa, inspiración, para escribir nuevos cuentos que le ayuden a dormir, para contemplar el paraíso como una obra celestial (, para saciar su hambre de soledades voraces,abismales,hambrientas).

Entonces otro día, una hormiga se cruza en el camino de la abeja reina, una flor nueva tan blanca y pura que…  
un insecto pequeño, azabache vibrante casi como el metal, de patitas delgadas como las escamas de ponzoño, crujientes como las alas membranosas, sediento de prosas que acunen sus demonios, vestido con matices de soledad.

 **.  
iii (Drei): Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen.**

Ken Kaneki es el insecto, de entre las dos, que las une con sus mil articulaciones, las ata con sus manitas _torcidasquebradas_ ( _tansuaves,tannuevas,tanfrágiles_ ). Como una consecuencia de reventar sus desdichas contra las quinques y las novelas paternales, y ambicionar más amor del que le es posible de obtener –de merecer–.

Y sus soledades chocan, se enredan, se pierden, se abrazan, se transforman en una –entropía de sinfonías poéticas glotonas y esquizofrénicas–

 _Porque_ ( _―_ _Ri-ze-san~)_ es una tarántula una abeja una reina una cabra (viuda) negra constrictora que con sus dos planetas-por-ojos- ávidos, consumen las letras ácidas corrosivas.  
Ella misma las selecciona. Pues ha caído en esa maqueta de mundo, donde habitan las hormigas chiquitas-y-las-grandes, y las flores silvestres-y-las-arómaticas, donde luego de un tiempo las memoriza a todas y no le causan ninguna empatía, ningún rasguño en epicentro del estómago. Y solo encuentra –la encuentra– para sosegar sus penas una hoja nueva, una con cinco versos-dedos, con flores verdes vida, y con pétalos pistilados y sin estambres. (Entonces la toma entre sus patitas y parábolas barnizadas, y recorre su literatura imprimiendo cada tejido en las yemas  
 _― ¡_ _Epidérmico,parénquimal,meristémico!_ )

 _ **Y**_

(―Ri-ze-san~ a usted el seudónimo de musa le queda irrisorio-y-vulgar, más que un alma vagabunda melancólica,caprichosa. Usted es dueña de mis más dulces homicidios, mis más maldecidos versos, mis más bonitas tragedias. Usted será la carne de las pasiones, la protagonista de los errores, la reina de los horrores.)

 _Porque_ (― ¡Ta-ka-tsu-ki-saaan!) es una ninfa mefistofélica una secoya de Sierra seca una deidad caída del inframundo, que con su pluma mágica garabatea condenas futuristas en letra cursiva y rimas armónicas. Gracias a sus instrumentos  
(y tal vez, al final, en los créditos inversos, a su inspiración melliz-o-a.)  
Ella misma los toca. Pues debe asegurar que cada nota vibre al compás,al tempo,a la sintonía de cada giro de tinta sobre la hoja, y para eso escoge su fiel orquesta con paciencia esperando el momento adecuado para… entre tanta muchedumbre. Hay un ser intangible en el mundo de cemento-cartón, un ser con melodía propia y mirada empírea. (Entonces deja que le conozca los pliegues más perversos y los párrafos más profundos, hasta que logra socavarle el centro de sus conocimientos ―Aquí en tu pecho,aquí tu cerebro,aquí en tu cintura abismal,aquí entre tús cotillas de violín cuerdas-de-tripa.)

 _ **Y**_

( _―_ ¡Ta-ka-tsu-ki-saaan! Me muero por ser parte de todo esto, que usted me toque,metoque,meuse,meacaricie,medestripe. Me acerque hasta usted, hasta que su fisonomía me suene a una simpleza delante de su anatomía, y entonces pueda yo tocarle el alma y ser dueña-impulsora de próxima historia.)

… se unen y desunen en el astro más magno y refulgente que un mortal pudo ver.

 **.  
iv (Vier): Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen.**

Eto le hinca la pluma en la piel de papiro cristal de Rize, y comienza a trazarle un millón de palabras inverosímiles y enredadas, para que Rize se las acomode solas y se deshaga de los atavíos repetidos. Empezando primero por los belfos carroñeros, caligrafiando los propios y trazando la tinta carmesí por ellos  
, y moliéndolos, catándolos, engulléndolos.

Rize-san hunde sus dedos de células evolucionadas, escamosas, en la corteza de Takatsuki Sen, aferrándose a la capa más superficial. Aunque ansía conocer sus adentros, debe saber aprovechada incluso la faz de la escritora, pues un alma tan insólita no se admira todos los días, ningún corriente aprecia la belleza que le ha sido (mal)concebida sin embargo ella. Entonces se deja hurgar, después, en la quijada donde le tatúan haikus infinitesimales hasta la clavícula y en donde le perforan el esternón. Donde la señorita Takatsuki sigue plantando sus flores y lirios, aún queriendo entrar más profundo y descendiendo a la caja torácica, a sus costillas donde toca la hace entonar melodías violáceas y sombrías y endulzadas.

―Es que usted, ama-da- Eto, tiene un ojo amburriento, y _yo_ dos. Tiene unas alas etéreas, y _yo_ unos cuantos brazos,unas-cuantas-piernas. No tiene un nido pero lo construye, y yo voy de nido en nido, durmiendo en los mejores. Y tiene dos ausencias irreversibles y _yo_ comprendo una. Y tiene algo que _yo_ no tuve, pero podemos compartirlo. Y tengo algo que quiere (unirnos –un niño de manos traviesas y cercenadas, dice estar hambriento de darnos cariño-comernos sin pensarlo–), y _yo_ pensé, también, en compartirlo.  
Y usted es divinidad, y yo solo una –todo-poderosa– eminencia.

Rize termina por arrancar la corteza cuando su desnudez es letal. Mientras Eto le devora los huesos y los muslos y los músculos y más adentro; Rize le desgarra las alas y aspira su polvo, y despliega las propias que las tenía guardas. (Para esta ocasión)

― _Ah_ , señorita Rize, no coincidimos en tantos aspectos. Solo el hecho de, que tu padre ha sido tan disfuncional y el mío. Que nuestro cataclismo es creador de las más bellas réplicas. Que somos avasallantes y únicas en nuestros mundos de cartón. Que nos hemos salido de los cuentos y hemos destazado a nuestros autores para tomar el control.  
Y aunque _yo_ , he salido de todos los guiones y todos los párrafos, y usted se ha quedado aplastada en capítulo. No permito que su memoria me sea borrada. La revivo con su niño carmín.

Entonces Takatsuki Sen delinea la cursiva de la oración final.

(― _Ahg. Si así lo quiere Takatsuki-san. Yo la arrullaré con mis nanas de quirófano experimental, mientras la acuno mi ombligo de metal modificado y la arropo con mis sábanas frias. –Pues, bien sé que añora ese acto maternal. –_ )

Admira su obra final.

 **.  
v (Fünf): Hier kommt die Sonne.**

Y Rize, quien es inmortalizada,adueñada, en una obra sensacional, habiendo satisfecho su estómago con fetiches de prosa, órganos y deidades. Y Eto, quien es parte de la pintura como una artista, ahora la contempla eufórica,enamorada. Ambas parte del mismo arte, como si fuera una obra dentro de una mis obra, un tributo de a _La Ratonera_ y _Hamlet_ , quedan colgadas orbitando en una galaxia no-muy-lejana y sulfurando hasta la decadencia.

* * *

 **N/A** : Sep, son las 4.32 a.m y no me canso de desvelarme para hacer desastres litrarios. Todo es culpa de que Ken Kaneki se haya metido en el medio, porque yo quería que solo fuesen ellas dos, pero, entonces Ken…

 **¡!** Este es un regalo para Misa-obasaan bc she´s cutebutpsycho ! (aunque sean puras atrocidades).

Miu!~


End file.
